fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cipher Nedry
Cipher Nedry is the main antagonist of the Paramount Pictures' 2019 adult animated film, Martin Tentacles: The Movie. He is a rich and influential man, the Patriarch of the prominent Nedry Family of Oregon, the descendant of the towns's supposed founder Nathanial Nedry (later revealed by Martin and Gunther to have been a lucky idiot who was handed the credit as part of a Government conspiracy to hide the true founder), the brother of Chloe Nerdy and the father of Ann Nedry. He was voiced by Bill Hader, who also played Agent Haggard in Paul, Hansel in Hoodwinked Too!: Hood vs. Evil, and Guy Gagné in DreamWorks' Turbo. Biography Cipher was born into the influential Nedry family, a wealthy American family subject of the Northwest Cover-up, a government conspiracy which covered up Sir Quentin Trembley as the founder of the Cruise Ship and replaced him with Nathaniel Northwest, Cipher's ancestor. Snobbish and prideful like most of his family, Cipher grew up believing that money was the key for success and to live well. When he was young, Cipher and his pet fox "Hunter" once met Stanford Pines, who was investing the Northwests' secret scandals. When Ford mentioned the Great Flood of 1863, Cipher had several Gremlins to build a Cruise Ship, the Legacy, and escorted all the humans out of the Manor and killed during the Great Flood. ''Martin Tentacles: The Movie'' Cipher is first seen, tricking Martin into saving Ann from the Gremlins. When Martin finally defeats the Gremlins, Cipher congrulates him and gives him a reward. After Ann leaves in joy, Martin is shocked that the reward is fake. Martin enters back to the cruise, furiously, Cipher reveals his evil scheme on him. When Ann attempts to apologize, Martin refuses this offer and sadly dumps him, while her father silences her with using a bell. Cipher laughs evily and reminds of Martin and - his anger - to enjoy the party on the cruise that the last time that Martin and his human race will ever come. During the party on the cruise, Cipher arrives in Atlantis and comes to end the party by shoving away the DJ that plays a magical piece that hypnotizes a friendly Kraken that lives near the island into destroying everything. Then, Ann, couldn't bear to watch Martin get hurt, saves him, as Cipher refuses to accept defeat and revealing his true Gremlin form and shot Martin with an gun, but misses. By controlling the Kraken, Cipher was almost succeeded in doing this, however Martin was able to defeat the Kraken using musics, and Cipher proves to be a coward, and instead to save the guests, ran into the panic room. Once the Kraken is freed, it planned to rebuild the ship down saving everyone. However, Ann (having received renewed confidence from Martin) decided to go against her family's legacy by breaking the curse. However Cipher was watching the scene from a trap door, and emerged to order his daughter to leave the gates closed and join them in the panic room (he also succeeds to kill and eat the family butler if their food ran out before the Kraken left). However finally standing up to her psychologically abusive father Ann opened the gates, letting the common people in and breaking the curse. This undid the Cruise's damage, saved everyone and Martin is turned back into a human. However, Cipher's only response was narrow-minded shock and terror that the common folk were invading his party, but later slips into a deep crack caused by the Kraken, and falls off the cruise ship into the sea. Appearence Personality Cipher enjoys being wealthy and takes pride in being a descendant of Nathaniel Nedry, the alleged founder of the monorails, until he rigged the cruise ship's system. Though it first appears that he is snobbish as his daughter, Cipher is revealed to be unmerciful and callous man who sees anyone of the lower class as simply tools. He also doesn't truly care for the fellow rich that much either, being willing to leave them to death, as shown when he tries to persuade Ann from opening the gates to their party rather than breaking the curse, as well as abusive to Ann, and simply sees her as a tool, all merely to preserve the Nedry family name. Quotes Trivia *In most of his appearances, Cipher is relegated to the background and is characterized as simply a selfish rich man. However, Cipher later proved to be one of the most callous, unpleasant, and outright evil people that Martin ever faced, in some ways worse than many of the actual supernatural threats he had to battle due his treacherous, snobbish and manipulating nature. *Cipher is considered one of the most evil fictional millionaires in animation history, like Flintheart Glomgold from DuckTales or Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Martin Tentacles Villains Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Genocidal Category:Non-Action Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Con Artists Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Related to Hero Category:Spouses Category:Obsessed Category:Brainwashers Category:Fallen Heroes